Not Just A Character
by R Spark
Summary: Two Divergent fangirls debate about the characters. One of them doesn't like most of them, while the other loves all of the characters. 4/5 chapters, including heavy ranting from each character. From Tris anger to Uriah mourning, this is the ultimate character analysis. If you love every character, don't read this.
1. Tris Debate

A/N: The fact I am writing this is very rare, and I don't know why I'm even writing it. I haven't read a fanfic like this, so I decided this was a okay idea.  
So, this is just going to be not more than 4/5 chapters. I don't know, I just wanted to write a story about what they think of the Divergent characters. Maybe because, after reading Allegiant, I thought deeply about character devolvement, and I guess, this story is about getting some of people's reactions/thoughts about the characters out. Well, that's it. This is basically based on the opinions that I have gotten from people, by the way. So, thank you for that, my friends who read Divergent.

Again, some of this has some of my opinions, but mostly, no.

The story will mostly be dialogue.

Mentions of various other books, maybe in other chapters, not sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or the characters. Or Twilight, Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"...So, I don't like the main character of the book. Big deal."

"It is a big deal! The book is in her point of view, in her words, and how can you read a story from an annoying person's point of view?"

"It's possible! I just don't like her actions, and how she is to people. She's rude!"

Another Divergent character argument. Did I really have to go through this again?

Lina glared at me, as if she thought I was stupid.

"So, you don't find her thoughts annoying? Stupid? Rude? Only her actions?"

"I suppose, since her thoughts basically just narrate her story, and some of her opinions on things. But that's it. She's just someone I wouldn't want to talk to, is it a really big deal?"

"It makes no sense! How can you call yourself a fan if you don't even like the character?"

That kinda broke my patience.

"So you're saying you like Bella Swan? Hermione Granger? Annabeth Chase? Or even Piper McLean! Face it, you hate Annabeth, and Bella. Yet you say you like the books. If I'm not a fan of Divergent, you're not of fan of Percy Jackson and Twilight."

She looked a bit angry at this point, but hey, when a fangirl angers another fangirl, one's about to get mad.

"Excuse me? You haven't even read Twilight! She was annoying. A Mary Sue!"

"Still!"

"You don't get it! Even Twilight fans, at least some if them, hate Bella!"

"Most Percy Jackson fans like Annabeth."

"Annabeth was conceited, she was a Mary Sue too!"

"Excuse me, but pride was her flaw. She was going to be a bit conceited. She's a daughter of Athena, she's smart! And how is she a Mary Sue? By definition, a Mary Sue is a person who has no flaws, and is a perfect persona of the author. Pride is a definite flaw!"

"Whatever."

I wanted to smack her, even though she was one of my friends, Lina being a bit hypocritical. I don't like Tris, and she yells at me. She doesn't like Annabeth, and I just pointed out the facts, and she just dismisses it.

"Back on the topic of Divergent, I don't like Tris in many ways. For starters, what she did to Al was horrible. Yes, of course she was mad at him! I'm not angry at that, but when he committed suicide, she left the funeral to see Four!"

"And?"

"And? That was so selfish."

"Hmmmmmm. True. But wouldn't you get mad?"

"Of course."

"Then why are you arguing? Tris had every right to say that to Al, and it wasn't her fault he decided to kill himself over his own actions."

"...I guess, but she didn't even feel sad!"

"Have you not read Insurgent and Allegiant? Of course she did!"

"She mostly weeped about her friend that she killed on purpose! That brings me to my next point, she killed one of her friends, and she meant to shoot the guy in the head. But, when it comes to her worst enemies, it's a shot at the foot and arm?"

"...Well, I suppose that..."

"That I'm right? Exactly. Why'd she do that?"

"Mistakes can happen?"

"A mistake like that?"

"Yes!"

"Forget it," I snapped, a bit angry.

Her hazel eyes shone dangerously. She scowled for a second, fixing her jet brown waves of hair. She suddenly smirked, her scowl fading away.

"That means you're giving up!" Her smirk grew, then she laughed.

I scowled.

"No, I just don't want have this stupid argument anymore."

"Meaning, you give up."

"No, I don't!"

"Oh, come on! You have the same name as her!"

"I guess, but mine is spelt differently. Beatrix, not Beatrice."

"Whatever."

I flicked my black braid behind my back. I looked in the mirror behind me, and my eyes looked the same as hers; big brown eyes stared at me, full of anger and annoyance.

"That's it," I snapped. "I have to do homework."

"Me too," she said, bringing out her homework. We worked in silence.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, yeah. The whole story is about this two girls, Lina and Beatrix, who debate over the Divergent characters. This chapter was a Tris debate, next one is another character's. Who do you want it to be?


	2. Four Debate

**A/N: Another analysis. Great. This one will be on Four, so yeah. That's about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, Maximum Ride, Twilight, and Harry Potter.**

**Divergent/Insurgent/Allegiant spoilers.**

_**Four**_

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"…How can you hate two of the main characters, yet like the book?" Lina yelled.

I rolled my eyes, not understanding the fact that she hates all of my_ Divergent _opinions.

"He's a Gary-Stu."

"In what world is he a Gary-Stu?"

"Every world."

"How?"

"First of all, he's a Dauntless prodigy. Apparently he's amazing, but I think he's a douche. He has no flaws, as far as I've read. Seriously."

"He has flaws!"

"Name one."

"…Well…"

"Exactly, so shut up."

"Ok, whatever. How is he a douche?" Lina said, getting angry.

"He threw knifes at Tris. He almost killed her at the end. And so much more…"

"It's not his fault he almost killed her at the end, it's Jeanine's!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I just didn't like him. What's the big deal?

"Plus, he was always annoying in Allegiant. His POV was boring."

"Allegiant was _not _boring!"

"Yeah, but his POV was."

"And yet you support FourTris."

"So?"

"Didn't I tell you before? You hate two characters, but you like them together?"

"Well, is there a problem with my ship?" I growled. I hate when people insult my ship.

"Yes, actually. I do. You can't be a FourTris shipper if you don't like Tris or Four."

"And yet you ship Percabeth." I growled. Her eyes grew dangerously.

"I don't hate Percy. Just, Annabeth's a bit rude."

"In what way?"

"She was rude to Rachel."

"Oh wow. If you have an argument, please offer it with valid reasons," I muttered.

She stomped her foot, her hazel eyes still glaring at me.

"Four has valid reasons to be rude. Abnegation was horrible for him. He wasn't Divergent in the end. Dauntless almost killed him."

"Whatever," I waved it off.

"Don't just wave it off because you know I'm right." She smirked.

I scoffed. "You are not right about my opinion."

"But I['m getting you to agree with me."

"What?"

"That Four isn't a bad character."

"No, he's the worst character."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Ok, let's just say he's a mediocre character."

"But he's not! Four is a complex, so not Gary Stu. His flaw is being rude and getting angry easily."

"Being rude is a personality, not a flaw."

"What about Percy? Or Harry? Or even Fang? Do you hate those characters too?"

"No, but we aren't talking about that!"

"Whatever."

"And you tell me that saying whatever isn't good. May I bring up Bella?"

She walked over to the table in front of us, and grabbed her backpack. She slung it over her back and glared at me.

"Gotta go. Read Divergent again and get your priorities straight."

"Why don't you?"

Glaring, I left without another word, and on the way out, I know that I hated Four, and I always would hate him.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I thought I would write at least 2,000 words but I couldn't really get more out of this story. So consider this chapter more of a drabble, and maybe I'll extend this when I read Allegiant again (don't have it now). Anyway, review, favorite, or follow!**


End file.
